1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe having a skeleton-shaped outer carapace provided with an inner carapace portion for accommodating a foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional shoe has a sole portion and a carapace portion connected to the sole portion for covering an instep of the foot.
The carapace portion of the shoe is intended to cover the instep and a heel of the foot, except an underneath surface thereof, and must hold the foot as well as protect the foot from outer shock during use of the shoe.
Further, shoes, in particular athletic shoes, are required to fit the feet for enhancing athletic function.
A conventional athletic shoe was provided in the carapace portion thereof with a plurality of pieces such as an upper, bellows and the like, and reinforcements were sewn onto the carapace portion provided with such pieces. In order to function as a shoe, proper and fixing properties in addition to fitting properties are indispensable. However, even if the carapace portion was made of a stretch material to develop the fitting property, the carapace portion was required to be reinforced by a seam or other various reinforcements, which inhibited the fitting property.
A piece called an inner which desirably has heat insulation, waterproof, and shock relaxation properties has been used. For the inner, a material having almost no stretch property has been used. Even when the inner had a stretch property, it was only for the one portion contacting the instep and the ankle of the foot. Further, there were a number of stitches in the inner, which detracted from appropriate fit comfortable feel when wearing the shoes, and it has been technically difficult to reduce these stitches.